


Hot Hosts

by mchotstufff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec - Freeform, Alec hates going out, Alec hates parties, Alec is really oblivious, Alternate Universe, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is hot, Malec, Malec Flirting, Malec Fluff, Parties, alec hardwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, mundane AU, mundane Alec, mundane Magnus, party au, party!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchotstufff/pseuds/mchotstufff
Summary: Isabelle drags Alec to a party and then abandons him. Upon looking for her, a hot stranger appears and they start talking and somehow started talking about how he didn’t want to be there. When Isabelle comes back and introduces the man as the host of the party, she'll never let him forget it.





	Hot Hosts

**Author's Note:**

> Another Malec drabble because it helps me get creative and motivated for my bigger pieces. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Friday nights often meant one of two things. Option one was watching netflix until two in the morning or whenever they ask _Are You Still There?_ Option 2 was clubbing until the sun rose with Isabelle.

Last Friday he managed to convince his sister to stay in and watch whatever came up first on the _Recommended For You_ playlist. That meant this week there was going to be change. And Alec did not feel up to getting drunk and partying the night away. He had been found one time in the corner of the room mumbling poetry until Isabelle got him home in one piece.

Never again.

He could make up excuses and fake being sick in his bed but eventually Isabelle would show up and drag him regardless. It’s what she always did when he resisted anything that was promised between them. He often regretted making the promise as children that they would never leave one another, never lose touch, and never give up. It’s given him so much trouble since then. What kind of child promises one day a week to their sibling instead of trying to get as far away as possible from them. Instead, Alec was the one to finalize that Friday would be there day and that’s it; if there was an emergency, then they could see one another on any other day.

Since avoiding Isabelle was no longer an option, Alec trained himself to anticipated her arrival. He knew that it took her exactly thirty-three minutes to get to his apartment so he cleaned himself up for the dirty atmosphere he’ll be surrounding himself in for the night. He learned from the last experience that Isabelle had to pattern as to where she would be dragging him for the night; he’s been everywhere from gay clubs on the strip to worn down warehouses for raves. He couldn’t ever say that she wasn’t spontaneous in her choices. Besides, clubbing was also an opportunity for him to get out and meet other people, which he was constantly reminded of by Isabelle.

She claimed he would turn out to be a hermit for the rest of his life if he didn’t try to be social sometimes, but he was content with that outcome. He actually was so content with the idea that one Friday night he refused to show up. The next week she made sure he regretted the decision.

Isabelle was as beautiful as she was cunning. She made up for it by taking him to the local gay bar _Pandemonium,_ excellent music taste (and taste of men), and signed him up for a _special_ routine on the dancing stage.

He had never been so horrified in his entire life.

She even gave him a stage name: _Alexander Hardwood._

If he ever had the nerve to show up at the place again he’d probably find his head shot blow up on one of the walls with his names in bold, glittery letters and some handwritten messages from the customers. Just _thinking_ about it made his skin crawl.

Now he knew not to resist, but instead, drag his feet as much as possible until he could get her to leave earlier than planned. It usually worked - especially when she was also particularly bored with the people.

Alec buttoned up his jean shirt and stood in front of the mirror in his small bathroom. He thought he looked good, but Isabelle would probably object and make him change into something more appropriate.

 _That woman._ He really didn’t know what went on in her head sometimes. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought as his phone started ringing from his dresser and her name popped up on the screen.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Hey, big brother. Are you ready for tonight?” Alec could hear sounds of other cars honking and her swearing under her breath.

“As I’ll ever be,” he sighed and fumbled with the top few buttons. He didn’t know if he wanted it closed all the way or left partially open.

“What are you wearing?”

He paused and looked himself over again. He had the jean shirt that hugged his body pretty well. And then some dark jeans and his prized black tennis shoes. He suddenly felt self-conscious. “What does it matter?”

“Alec,” she started, blaring her horn and swearing loud and clear at another driver. “Your black abyss that you call a closet is not going to attract anyone.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to attract anyone.”

She hummed in that _sure-you-do_ tone. “Okay.”

“Okay?” She was never this quiet.

“I said okay,” she repeated.

“Is there anything else you wanted?”

“Nope. I’m on my way. I’ll be there in five.”

“Great,” he said as he went to hang up and heard her use her horn again. It was probably the most used part of the entire car no doubt. He made sure his phone was secured in his pocket, ran a hand through his hair and then left the safety of his apartment.

One day a week wasn’t too bad.

 

“So where are we going this time?” Alec asked as he got into the car. Isabelle’s car was as bright and loud as her personality. It was short, red and could leave you in the dust in seconds. It also was known for getting tickets and somehow managing to have them disappear.

Izzy looked at him from over her glasses. “Somewhere new.”

“You say that every time.” He clicked his seatbelt in.

“Well I definitely mean it this time,” Isabelle hummed while rifling through her center console for something and then handed him a flyer. It was flamboyant, if Alec had to choose one word to describe it. There was at least the various colors of the rainbow on the page and then some. There was plenty of black space, which he immediately took notice to, that contrasted with all the color. He had to admit, it was aesthetically pleasing to look at. In the center of the page it had the name of the party, the reason, location and the name of the host.

“Magnus? What kind of a name is that?”

Isabelle clicked her tongue and started off down the street. “Exotic, right? Hot.”

“No. Of course not.” They both new he was lying. It was even more noticeable when he looked away and the tips of his ears were slightly red. There was also this thing he did with his hands; he’d usually tap his fingers against his thumb in no particular rhythm when he was anxious or hiding something - and then he’d try and hide it and make it more obvious that he was doing so.

That was the one problem with Isabelle - there was no hiding anything from her.

She smirked knowingly. “Sure, Alec.”

“How’d you hear about it?”

Isabelle cut in front of the various cars in front of her as though they were simply cones in her way. It looked like it was easy and seamless when in actuality Alec was holding on to the chair seat side for dear life.

“I ran into Magnus the other day in the mall and he gave it to me personally.”

“The mall?”

Izzy spared him a quick glance. “Men shop too.”

“Whatever,” he said and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and send Izzy driving right into another car out of rage. He’s had enough near death experiences to last the population of the city’s lifetime. It was a miracle that she still hasn’t managed to get into an accident yet. But there was a first time for everything.

Alec watched skeptically as the surroundings around them changed. The city was long behind them, their sparkling lights glowing in the evening darkness. The suburbs were what surrounded them now - the short oak trees and small houses with small families. It was all quaint and quiet. Peaceful, even. He hoped Izzy had the wrong address.

Izzy, however, never changed course.

She kept going further and further until the music could be heard long before the house was spotted. They were in college-country now and in a completely new atmosphere. She came to a stop in front of a double story building that was larger than the rest of its neighbors - fraternity, possibly. Or some rich snob who wanted to show off. Either way, this was not what he was expecting.

“Iz, what is this?”

She shoved her glasses into the glove compartment with a sigh. “It’s a party.”

“It’s a _college_ party. A college party with actually college kids near a college.” College parties were known for being full of obnoxious kids that wanted to be much cooler than they actually were. People ended up in trash cans. Some got out unscathed. Others not to lucky. He was lucky to have his college experience long behind him and happily forgotten. He’d rather not relive those times.

“A party’s a party, Alec.”

He stayed in the car as she made her way out and towards the door. Alec whined, “We don’t even go here.”

The clicking of her heels stopped and Alec didn’t even need to turn to see that she was standing just like their mother with a hand on her hip and pursed lips that said if he didn’t get out of the car soon he’d be dragged from it. “It’s not like they’re going to be checking ID’s at the door. We’re going in.”

“I hate you,” he huffed and got out with a slam of the door.

Isabelle slinked easily into the crook of his arm. “You love me.”

“I know.”

 

The party was in full swing long before they got there. The house was nearly bursting with how many people there were, drunk, sober and otherwise. They were like ants and Alec didn’t want to be within a foot of any of them. They stank and laughed way too loud. He could see several different couples shacking up along the walls of the corridor and living room area - or at least it was the living room at one point. In another room he could smell smoke and another hear the sounds of cheering and balls clacking against wood.

“Isn’t this great?” Izzy shouted just so he’d be able to hear over the music and clamor.

Alec shrugged. “I guess.”

She patted his shoulder and guided him further. She followed the crowds, weaving them seamlessly between the oblivious people. Somehow she managed to find the drink counter and shoved a cup into his hands while grabbing one for herself. Alec reluctantly took hold of the single red cup.

“There. Better?”

Alec shrugged again, hardly hearing her over the sound of the music. She tapped his shoulder and said something else that he couldn’t quite hear but he nodded anyways. She knew to try and keep in sight. He watched as she expertly made her way through the crowds and found someone of interest, tossing her hair and blinking excessively.

Alec turned away in order to not throw up at the sight of them and the other straight couples that were nearly eating each other whole. It was disgusting. He had a few make-out sessions in his life too, but never in public - or in _party_ public. The idea never really excited him, and to have alcohol thrown in the mix was a recipe for disaster.

When Alec could finally stomach the idea a little better, he looked back to where Izzy should have been but there was no one there. Her and the mystery man were gone. He ran a hand through his hair and took another lap through the downstairs and still couldn’t spot her through the people.

 _She’s a grown woman,_ he kept telling himself. _She can handle herself._ She knew how to pin a man and dislocate all limbs if need be. But the idea that someone neither of them really knew was with his little sister didn’t settle well with him. He trekked the entire length of the building, in and out, and somehow managed to get into the upstairs part of the party. He puffed angrily when he still couldn’t find her.

“Are you looking for someone?” someone asked from behind.

“Uhh…” Alec turned to the voice and froze. The man there was positively beautiful - probably the most handsome man he has ever seen. “Yeah.”

He couldn’t look away.

The man had fun, unidentifiable colored streaks in his hair. He didn’t really care what color,  but Alec could tell there was something there glistening along with the glitter that covered his eyes and cheekbones. The sparkle and glow brought out the bright sheen in the man’s eyes and Alec stared there too, just so long as he didn’t look past the sinfully low-cut revealing shirt and onto other parts of his body.

“...And who would it be? Two eyes are better than one.”

Alec gulped, trying to focus his eyes on anything else. “My sister. Tall. Dark hair. Pretty. Hard not to notice her.”

“I’ll keep an eye out then.” He smiled behind the drink in his hand as he took another small sip. “Is there anyone else that you’re here with?”

“Umm. No, actually,” Alec drawled. “Just me.”

“Well… We’re going to have to change that,” he huffed and looped an arm through Alec’s. Alec stiffened slightly at his suddenly warm touch. “What’s your type? I can introduce you to whoever; tall, blonde, curvy. Whatever.” The man pointed to various people in the room - all of whom were women. Alec swallowed uncomfortably as he pointed to the blonde chatting away in the corner with another friend; then a darker haired one playing beer pong; and then three girls just laughing on the couch playing cards. “Anyone pique your interest?”

Alec gaped, blinking wildly. The words were somewhat stuck in his throat. “I… uh... don’t actually do that kind of thing.”

“Talk to people?” The man rose his eyebrow in bewilderment.

 _“Girls,”_ he choked out.

“Oh.” His eyes softened with understanding and something else he couldn’t see. Alec spotted him smirking slightly. “Well then. I can introduce you to some of the guys here too. Although, I’m not sure if they can handle you.”

The man proceeded to point out the other guys in the room who he thought he’d be interested in. They varied from the typical frat boy to the classic party-goer and friend-pleaser. “Anything?”

Alec shook his head and took a deep gulp of his drink. “Thanks, but no thanks. None of them are my type anyways.”

The man propped a hand on his hip and faced him. “And what is your type?”

He could say anything: tall, strong but not too muscly, dark and mysterious, kind. Not a college kid. _“Mature.”_

The man hissed. “Low blow. Are you calling everyone here immature?”

Alec turned and watched a group of students gather and watch three other guys balance on their heads as they chugged from the beer keg. He pointed at them, _“Yes.”_

“Point taken.” They shared a laugh. The man had a nice laugh; light and free. Alec liked that. It took a little bit of tension out of his shoulders. He _really_ liked it. “So I take it you don’t go to the University?”

He took another gulp of his drink to help with the heavy thud hammering in his chest. “Uh.. no.”

“I figured... You don’t look like it.” The man looked from Alec and then back down to his drink as if that was more interesting. A pang shot through him at the thought that he was just wasting this man’s time.

“I’m from just out of town,” Alec blurted. “Came for the party. And beer.”

“I can see that,” he chuckled.

Alec hummed. “What about you? Do you live here? The university?”

“God, no. I graduated five years ago. Mastered in Forensic Science.”

 _A Masters. Graduated._ His face scrunched up in confusion. “Then why are you here?”

The man finished his drink. “A friend called wanting to have some fun.”

“Ah… I get it,” Alec sounded. He knew it too well. Years of being dragged to things by another and just waiting until the time came to leave, then repeat. And repeat. _And repeat._ Honestly, Alec was getting tired of it all. He spied around the room and saw all the busy people with their own lives and duties to uphold and how they’d probably all go on to live normal, busy lives.

It must be easy for them, to not have to worry about it all just yet. They had time. They had all the time in the world to party until four in the morning then wake up and go to class as if nothing happened - or not go at all. College was a simpler time that he took all too seriously.

“You okay?” the man asked suddenly. “Looks like you’d rather be somewhere else.”

“Sorry…” He waved his hand to brush off the thought. “My sister’s the one who’s into all of… _this._ ”

“What about you?”

“Not really. I’m not really good with... _people._ ” He never liked these sorts of things. He was only doing this for Isabelle and so long as she was enjoying herself then he would too.

“Loosen up. Relax. You look more like a nark than a kid.”

“We’ll see…” Alec looked at his cup, shifting from foot to foot.

“You know what…” the man grabbed hold of Alec’s elbow. “Follow me.”

Alec had no choice but to follow. The man weaved the both of them in and out of the crowds and people. He’d pause slightly in his step to cheer and say hello to people and they would greet him back. He couldn’t really hear much with each room having their own music blaring at the utmost volume setting. He was thankful when the man led him further into the back on the house and onto a private balcony. There was a couple smooching away in the corner, which the man gladly pulled off and back into the house, saying this place was reserved - which he really didn’t need to do.

“This better?” he asked as Alec took a seat on one of the chairs.

“Very much.” He settled himself further into the comfort of the cushions. It was so much quieter outside. He could actually hear himself and his own ears ringing. Hopefully that would be gone in the morning. “Thank you.”

“Whatever makes you more comfortable. I don’t like when people aren’t enjoying themselves.”

Alec hummed in agreement. He rose his cup in a cheer for thanks and took another hefty drink until he set the empty thing aside. The night air was cool against his skin. Every so often the breeze would pick up and waft over the two of them. Alec would spare a glance and see the man also looking off into the darkness, his hair floating easily in the wind. He could see it now, the blue streaks in his hair. They were nice and calming, one of his favorite colors.

“Can I get you anything?” the man asked.

Alec shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said and let the silence wash over them both. They didn’t really need to say anything. He was more than fine just sitting there and simply enjoying someone else sitting with him, but every so often he’d look down and find his fingers tapping away. _Damn it._

“So what exactly do you like?”

“Pardon?” Alec questioned and looked at the man who was now seated across from him with his head in his manicured hands. He noted the amount of rings he had - each a different style and texture. It suited him. “Parties. Is there any kind that you actually like? Or are all parties just something you endure?”

“Not all of them. Birthday parties are okay.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

Alec smiled slightly. “I can do with the loud, pulsing ones. The music blaring so loud that you can’t even hear yourself think. You just _feel and get lost._ Those are the ones I like.”

“Sounds like Pandemonium is your place,” the man hummed.

 _Pandemonium. The damned place._ “I don’t think so.”

The man’s eyes lit up with interest. “Have you been there?”

“Unfortunately,” Alec found himself saying. He didn’t know why he was being so honest and forthright with a man he hardly even knew. He didn’t even know his name and now he was plunging into the darkest part of his life. There was just something about him...

“And why is that?”

“Secret.” _And it’s going to stay that way,_ he didn’t need to say.

“I’m a frequent there as well. Maybe I’ll see you there sometime?”

“We’ll see...” he drawled with a smirk and looked back out onto the night sky. “Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

 

Turns out the man was a lot funnier than he had originally thought. An hour passed and somehow him and Alec started talking about how their roommates in college were complete assholes. His was an apparent sleep-eater, often times getting up in the middle of the night - _sleepwalking_ \- to go to their small fridge and eat whatever was in there. Even if it was ice. Alec topped it with the story of coming back to the room and finding his roommate banging some girl with no warning on the door whatsoever. His roommate then proceeded to look him dead in the eye without stopping and ask if he could kindly leave.

“That’s worse,” the man agreed in between his fits of laughter. He was full hunched over his seat, holding his stomach while the snorts kept coming in waves. Alec started laughing only because he was as though contagious.

“I know! I was there!” He eventually managed to get into an upright position, which Alec helped with. He was close enough that they were practically sharing the same air. Alec saw the man open his mouth to say something as the familiar clicks of high heels came through the balcony doors.

“Alec!”

Alec turned suddenly, pulling away and into his original seat. “Izzy?”

“I was looking everywhere for you.”

 _“I was looking for you.”_ Alec did a quick once over. Everything was in its rightful place and there wasn’t a single hair out of place, something she was very keen on having when going out with people.

“Well you found me,” she prompted and held a hand on her hip with a smirk. She rose her cup as a means of pointing towards the man beside him. “And I see you’ve found Magnus as well.”

 _Magnus. The Magnus. The host._ “Magnus?” Alec turned in horror to face the beautiful man beside him.

The damn man gave him a little wave. “That’s me.”

“You’re _Magnus.”_

He smirked. “I think we’ve established this.”

“Oh my god. I am so sorry…” Alec’s face flushed to the point of a nuclear explosion. There was no way to come back from this. First _Pandemonium._ Now _this._

Magnus was laughing. “You really didn’t know?”

“Of course I didn’t know! I don’t go here! Oh god, I’ve been complaining about your party all night.”

Magnus waved his off, resting his head in his hand again. “I’ll let that slide since you’re cute.”

Alec made eye contact with him and turned an even deeper shade of red. He couldn’t stand being looked at like he was bare bottom naked in front of him - although he wouldn’t really mind, per se…. He abruptly stood and grabbed ahold of Isabelle’s arm. “We should go.”

Isabelle tried convincing him to stay just a little bit longer, but he was not going to cave in. She knew what those eyes did to him but tonight it wouldn’t work. He wanted to leave and have this night shoved right alongside the night at _Pandemonium._

“Leaving so soon, _Hardwood?_ ” Magnus sounded, sending him a fire inducing wink.

Alec gasped, _“We’re leaving now!”_

Alec moved faster than he ever has before. He pulled Izzy faster than she had ever pulled him, all the while waving goodbye to their host. “Bye, Magnus!”

“Goodbye, my dear. Do come again, handsome.”

Alec was never going to be able to get the image out of his head until he died. Isabelle was never going to let him forget until he died. He dragged her resilient butt out to the car and hopped in, waiting for Izzy to slink her slow way into the car with that awful smirk. When fully in, she didn’t start the car right away and Alec turned to stare her down.

“So... _that went well,”_ she chimed.

Alec scowled, “We’re not talking about it.”

Izzy laughed as she turned on the car and pulled away from another place he now had to hide from.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for all things writing ideas, updates and potential art is http://endlesstalesofwonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
